


27

by Asuu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: Bucky性转，孕期肉。





	27

27

 

“Bucky……”

床铺凹陷，被子轻轻掀起一角，Steve翻了个身捞过往他靠近的身体，在一声小小的惊呼声中突然惊醒。

“没事，Steve，继续睡吧。”Bucky挨近他轻柔地说，弯着身子嵌进他的怀抱，鼓起的肚子贴着Steve。每当这个时候，她都对自己的肚子不满，她有多久没有好好地，用力地抱过她的丈夫了？都怪你，小混蛋，Bucky第无数次对他们无辜的宝宝说。

“你去哪儿了，灯也不开？”Steve摸她柔软的头发，嗓音带着刚醒来的沙哑。

“去厕所了。”Bucky回答，舒服得闭上了眼嘟囔，“我看得清，不用开灯。”

抚摸她的手停在了后颈处，Steve的语气听起来不太好：“你每次就摸着黑去厕所？”顿了顿，下一句音量提得更高：“就为了不吵醒我？”

他知道Bucky怀孕后尿频，过去的这么多夜晚他让孕妇摸着黑去厕所，在旁边睡得一无所知。他白天工作疲累，Bucky动作又轻，连点光亮都不给，这么久了他才发现。

“我真的看得清，Steve。”Bucky刻意把声音放得软绵绵，像在撒娇，“我没有那么傻，好吗，Steve，从床到厕所的路程一点也不危险。”

Steve不说话，而Bucky不用看也知道她的丈夫现在皱着眉，紧抿着唇的样子有多可怕。天啊，他怎么总为一些小事生气，从小就是，而每次她都向这样的Steve投降妥协，更加无药可救。

“好啦，再也不了，好不好？下次我把灯全打开，还把你叫醒，送我去厕所，看着我尿，嗯？”Bucky摇摇他的手臂，脑袋歪在他肩膀上。

“鞋子。”沉默几秒后Steve突然蹦出这句。

“嗯？”

“不准再穿高跟鞋了。”似乎忍了很久。

“天啊Steve。"反应过来后的Bucky哭笑不得，为他说这话的语气和内容，"我现在穿的鞋子几乎都只有两英寸高，那并不能称之为高跟鞋亲爱的。”

Steve又不说话了，深夜的安静让他的沉默更有威慑力。

“好吧，好吧，我不穿了。”Bucky投降 ，下巴蹭蹭他的衣领，“我以后都只穿休闲鞋。别生气了，嗯？现在亲亲我？”

“我没有生气，Buck。”等了几秒，Steve在她的额头落下一吻。他的声音低下去，情绪里带着难掩的歉疚：“我只是觉得，嗯，自己没有照顾好你。”

“你在胡说什么Steve？”Bucky瞪大了眼，努力在黑暗中看清他的表情，“你是这个世界上最好的丈夫，好吗？——天啊，是因为我之前对你发脾气吗？忘掉它Steve，那是我的错——”

“不……”

“闭嘴。你是最好的，我发誓。”

Bucky怀孕的第三个月是她情绪最不稳定的时候，理所应当地，最亲近的人遭了殃。尤其当她把吃的东西都吐了出来，胃口差到不想碰任何食物，而Steve一直求着她吃点什么时，她几乎要把碗扔到他脸上——“离我远点，求你了，这都怪你！”她摔了卧室的门，倒在床上祈求不要听见敲门声，而几分钟过去，Steve当真毫无动静时，Bucky Barnes更恼怒了。

那个晚上Steve蜷在沙发上，Bucky早早在卧室睡了过去，半夜醒来没有摸到床上的人——她以为他会进来的，在她睡着后。可是她打开房门，发现Steve睡在了客厅。愧疚和懊恼让她想哭，Steve有所感应一般睁开了眼睛，Bucky低下头不想让他看到，在被温柔地唤了名字后也没有向他求和，只是搓着自己的裙子一角扔出一句“我饿了。”Steve立刻从沙发上跳下来，“要吃什么？我去做。”她摔了门以后，Steve去超市买了一大堆她有可能会爱吃的食物。

“对不起Steve。”Bucky小声说，她的脑海浮现出那时Steve受伤的脸。

“别对我道歉，好吗。你没做错任何事。”

Bucky埋在他胸口不作声，等了一会儿，她抬起头：“那你跟着我说，你说，'我Steve Rogers，是全世界最好的丈夫。'”

“Bucky——”Steve惊讶地笑道。

“不说我生气了。”

“饶了我吧宝贝。”轮到Steve哭笑不得了。Bucky在他松垮的怀抱里翻了个身，环着手背对着她大声喘了会儿气，努力营造出自己气鼓鼓的样子。

“好吧。”Steve凑近她，从背后轻轻搭上她的手，“我，呃，Steve Rogers——”看到Bucky微微侧头聆听的样子，Steve呼了口气，硬着头皮往下说：“是全世界最好的丈夫……哦天呐……”

他耳朵都烧起来了，Bucky在他怀里笑出声，满意地握住他的手。她想起他们共同的朋友Natasha曾经忍无可忍地当着许多人的面调侃Steve，她说：“如果医学研究推广能让男人代替妻子怀孕，Steve绝对是全美国，不对，全球第一个报名的，你信不信Bucky？”

“我信。”Sam高举着手接话。而当事人脸都红了，却一副完全认同表情。Bucky扬着脸呛回Natasha：“别嫉妒啦Nat，不可能再找到我的Stevie这么好的人了哦。”其他人哄笑一团，Steve的脸更红了。

他们原本并不打算这么早要孩子，Steve曾经问过一次，在Bucky回答过几年再说之后便再也没有提过。Bucky还是在看到Steve对着Clint的孩子那么疼爱的样子上才发现，原来她的丈夫这么喜欢小孩，却不告诉她，一点点都不想让她为难。后来她主动提起，Steve还坚持她的意见，过几年再考虑，而Bucky回答他，她并不排斥，只要Steve做好了当爸爸的准备，她就去学习如何当一个好妈妈。

也许有这层原因，Steve总是莫名其妙地觉得自己亏欠Bucky。对，莫名其妙，Bucky真想撬开他的脑袋看看里面装了什么，他怎么会这样想？

“不过，你确实有没照顾到我的地方。”Bucky又说，声音很低，语气有些微妙。Steve马上认真回问：“哪里？”Bucky背对着他偷笑，身子故意往后挪，屁股蹭上Steve的胯，抱着他的胳膊亲吻他的手指。Steve几乎立刻硬了，但是没有动，他被Bucky牵着手指，亲吻变了意味，Bucky轻轻含咬他的中指，舌尖扫过指间的缝隙，一下子吞入他两根手指，由根部到指尖细腻地舔吸。黏腻的水声让Steve忍不住顶胯，他硬得发痛的老二戳到Bucky孕中愈发丰腴的臀肉上，再开口喊Bucky的名字时声音已经完全没了克制，气吹得Bucky耳朵发烫。

“没关系的。”她的丈夫急切却耐心地吻她的脖子，下体难耐地蹭进睡裙，却迟迟没有下一步动作。Bucky转过头和他接吻，自己把睡裙撩起，牵着他的手来到自己的胸部，“早就过了危险期，没关系的，你太谨慎了Steve。”Bucky半是抱怨地说。

她把内裤脱下来，Steve触到一片熟悉的湿软。他们很少这样侧着身子做爱，Bucky怀孕后，Steve小心得过分，他经常在醒来时发现自己硬得不行，而Bucky躺在他身边，肚子还没那么大的时候她喜欢躲在他的怀里，Steve闻着她的发香抚摸她柔软的身体，在她醒来之前去厕所解决他的问题，或者等勃起退去。

有那么几回Bucky醒的早，Steve会发现有人在抚弄他硬挺的阴茎，有空闲的早晨他们互相用手给对方解决，通常会弄得一塌糊涂，并不比真枪实弹干上一回省事多少。还有一次，Steve醒来时Bucky埋头在他的腿间，那回他生了气，因为Bucky的肚子已经隆起，却跪趴着给自己口，而Bucky总怪他小题大作，这让Steve更加放不下心。

这回又是如此，Bucky不断吻他，抬起一条腿好让Steve的性器更深入的埋进她泥泞的腿间。“你好硬。”Bucky吻着他轻声说，Steve在她的臀缝间挺动，“进来好不好，我好想你……”Bucky带着委屈的声调求他，她太想要她的丈夫操进来，过去的几个月，Steve只肯用手和嘴巴满足她，她可以高潮，但那根本不够。

如她所愿，Steve把自己缓慢地顶了进去，尽管那里已经湿得足够让他轻易地一插到底，但Steve只是浅浅地抽插，捏着她乳房的力道却在告诉Bucky他没那么能忍。Bucky被他捏得有点疼，但没有制止，抬起的腿往后勾住Steve的，仿佛在鼓励他更用力些。但他不会的，这让Bucky感到沮丧，他想让Steve像以前那样，把她按在床垫里狠狠地干她。她能叫得像个荡妇，引得Steve抽她的屁股，在她耳边说荤话。

回忆这些画面让Bucky湿得更厉害，蜜液在Steve抽出插进时涌出更多，流到他们新换的床单上。Bucky呜咽着哭出来，Steve不断吻她的脸和侧颈，怀孕后她的头发剪短了，Steve撩开搭在脖子上的棕发，在细嫩的颈上咬出痕迹。

Steve逐渐进得更深，他捏着Bucky的下巴吻得她舌根发疼，Bucky从喉咙里发出呻吟，她被顶到敏感处，不住地流着泪颤抖，不安分地扭着屁股蹭他。

“别乱动。”Steve扶住她，惩罚性地掐她胀大的乳头。Bucky可怜的哽咽一声，刻意夹紧了下体，如愿听到Steve的吸气声。

“你要怎样才肯老实？”Steve咬她的耳垂，他也不想忍，不喜欢总维持一个姿势，可是其他的体位都不合适。

“要更多，”Bucky小声回答，“要你好好操我，用力，快一点……射好多进来，射满我，我一滴都不会流出来……”

“操。”Steve骂了一声，抬起她的腿给了一下狠的，Bucky立刻不知羞耻地尖叫起来。Steve手探得更深，一边操干着她，一边用两根手指揉搓埋在里面的花蒂。她被过于强烈的快感刺激得想要合拢腿，但Steve的手掌隔在她腿间，在Bucky并拢的时候手指更加用力地折磨肿起的阴蒂。

“啊啊——饶了我，我错了。”Bucky摇着头啜泣，“不要了，Steve，Steve……”

Bucky高潮了，曲起腿缩在Steve怀里痉挛，连接处涌出一大摊汁液。但后者没有给她太多时间，不等她缓过来便扶着她的胯冲刺起来，积攒许久的精液全部喷进湿滑的花穴中。

“一滴都不能流出来。”Steve粗喘着气，笑着重复她的话。Bucky夹紧了腿，咬着唇翻过身，泛红的眼睛毫无威慑力地瞪他。Steve凑过去亲吻她湿润的睫毛，Bucky低头摸了摸肚子，眉头轻轻皱起。

“怎么了？”刚才还在调笑的Steve马上敛了笑，紧张问她：“不舒服吗？”

“没有。”Bucky摇头，温柔地摸着肚子，“宝宝在踢我呢。”

Steve松了口气，揽着Bucky覆上她的肚子，故作严肃：“宝宝，妈妈累了，要休息，乖乖睡觉。”

“宝宝就是被你吵醒的。”她对Steve埋怨，好像刚才提出要求的人不是她一样，Steve只是笑。小家伙又踢了一脚，贴着两人盖在肚皮上的手。“大混蛋小混蛋，都折腾我。”Bucky头靠在Steve的胸口，哼了一声说。


End file.
